1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of food preparation. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for maintaining in a ready-to-use condition cooked food portions that are contained in a food tray and covered by a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
In many establishments, such as fast food restaurants, certain food items are cooked well in advance of when they are ordered by or served to the customer. Examples of such food items can include sandwich fillings, such as cooked eggs, hamburger patties, breaded foods, such as chicken nuggets, or baked goods, such as muffins. These previously cooked food portions are often maintained in a ready-to-use condition until they served to the customer. This typically involves maintaining the previously cooked food portions at a serving temperature in the range of from about 140° F. to about 200° F., depending on the food item.
Various food warming apparatus have been developed to maintain previously cooked food items at a desired serving temperature. Such food warming apparatus are sometimes referred to as staging cabinets, holding cabinets, or warming cabinets. One of the challenges associated with food warming apparatus is being able to preserve the flavor, appearance, and texture of the previously cooked food items while they are being maintained at the desired serving temperature. In particular, certain types of food items, such as cooked eggs and hamburger patties have a tendency to dry out undesirably when they are kept warm for extended periods of time.
One commonly used way to protect previously cooked food items for which drying out is a concern, is to place the food items in a container, such as a tray, and to provide a cover for the container. The cover restricts evaporation of moisture from the previously cooked food items. With a reduced amount of moisture vapor being able to escape from the covered container, the previously cooked food items contained therein do not dry out as rapidly.
Conventional covers are inconvenient to use in food fast restaurants and similar establishments. This is because when previously cooked food portions are taken from the food warming apparatus, the cover typically must be removed from the tray to gain access to the food items contained therein, and must be replaced to protect the remaining food portions contained in the tray. The steps of removing and replacing a cover can take an amount of time that is unacceptably large in fast food restaurants. The removed cover can also become misplaced or contaminated and can get in the way of other activities in the kitchen area.